Generally, an electrical connector includes some form of dielectric housing which often is molded of plastic material. A plurality of conductive metal terminals are mounted in the housing. In many applications, the connector is designed or adapted for mounting on a printed circuit board, and the terminals have tail portions for connection, as by soldering, to appropriate circuit traces on the board. For instance, the tail portions may be inserted into through holes in the circuit board, with the tail portions connected to circuit traces on the board and/or in the holes.
One application for such board mounted connectors is in the automotive industry for computer control of various functions of the automobile by connecting a multi-function electrical cable to a circuit board. For example, a computer control device for an automobile is contained in a control box and is placed under seat, behind a dashboard, in the engine compartment, etc. Due to the number of system functions, a connector for connecting the multi-function cable to the circuit board has undergone an increase in the number of terminals of the connector, along with hybridization of the types of terminals as well as various different terminal sizes.
Conventionally, a connector of this type generally includes a plurality of rows of terminals arranged in parallel, with the terminals being soldered to the circuit traces on the board. However, with different sizes and types of terminals, the soldering device and soldering process has become quite complicated, resulting in an increase in labor and costs.
Consequently, it has been proposed to press-fit the terminals of the connector into through holes in the circuit board, rather than using solder connections. An example is shown in FIGS. 31-35 and as disclosed in JP 09-501435 A, Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2113212, and JP 3244440 B.
Specifically, a connector, generally designated 10, is adapted for mounting on a circuit board, generally designated 12, having through holes 12a and circuit traces 12b extending into the holes. The connector includes a dielectric housing 14 mounting a plurality of L-shaped terminals, generally designated 16. The terminals have downwardly-directed tails 16a with press-fit portions 16b at the distal ends thereof, along with locking portions 16c immediately upwardly of the press-fit portions. The press-fit portions 16b of tails 16a of terminals 16 are inserted through holes 12a of circuit board 12 in the direction of arrow “A” (FIG. 31). The terminals are arranged in four horizontal rows as well as a plurality of vertical columns as seen in FIG. 33. FIG. 32 shows four terminals in a single column.
A press-fitting block, generally designated 18, is used to insert the terminals into the holes in the circuit board. The block includes a plurality of slots 18a which are aligned with the plurality of columns of terminals. A plurality of windows 18b communicate with the slots. As best seen in FIG. 33, a plurality of locking grooves 18c are formed at the bottom of the press-fitting block generally at the entrances to slots 18a. The locking grooves are sized for receiving locking portions 16c of the terminals in a locking, abutting engagement therewith.
In order to electrically mount connector 10 on circuit board 12, the connector is positioned as shown in FIGS. 32 and 33 with the extreme distal ends of tails 16a of the terminals inserted holes 12a in the circuit board. It can be seen that press-fit portions 16b of the terminals have enlarged compliant configurations so that the press-fit portions cannot be inserted into the holes without pressure. Press-fitting block 18 then is positioned as shown in FIG. 32 and is pushed downwardly in the direction of arrow “B”. Locking portions 16c of the terminals lockingly engage within locking grooves 18c of the block, whereupon the block presses the press-fit portions 16b of the terminals into holes 12a in the circuit board as seen in FIG. 34. The enlarged compliant press-fit portions 16b of the terminals are compressed and establish a tight electrical connection with the circuit traces in the through holes in the circuit board.
The above-described prior art apparatus or system works adequately when the terminals are arranged in parallel at the same pitch, and the terminals are generally of the same configurations. However, if the terminals are at different pitches (spacings) the use of a single press-fitting block 18 becomes quite complicated.
For instance, FIG. 35 shows connector 10 in conjunction with press-fitting block 18 and wherein first terminals 16A are in one row and second terminals 16B are in a second row offset from the first row. It can be seen that the locking portions 16c of the terminals also are offset. In order to use a single press-fitting block 18, slots 18A and 18B also must be offset from each other which requires locking grooves 18c also to be offset. Unfortunately, the locking grooves interfere with each other or become parts of each other and cannot fulfill their intended purposes. This problem is magnified by increasing the number of terminals which decreases the pitch or spacing between the terminals, as well as in connectors where different pitches for different rows of terminals are encountered, along with different configurations of terminals. The present invention is directed to solving this myriad of problems.